Technical Field
The invention relates to a portable electronic system. Particularly, the invention relates to a power management method of a portable electronic system.
Related Art
Along with development of electronic technology and increasing demand of information, portable electronic devices become indispensable tools in people's daily life.
In today's technical field, along with increasing demand on functions of the portable electronic device, demands on data and graphics computation of the portable electronic device are also greatly increased, which causes increase of power consumption of the portable electronic device. Therefore, in order to enhance the endurance of the portable electronic device, it is necessary to equip a battery with sufficient power, for example, to equip a dual battery pack in the portable electronic device. However, as the dual battery pack is equipped in the portable electronic device, a weight and cost of the portable electronic device are increased, which decreases product competitiveness thereof